kisah sedih perjalanan cinta naruhina
by legrondhibebzky
Summary: awal mula di kisah ini menjalan kan suatu cerita naru hina langsung saja oya cuma dari isimoto


PERJALANAN CINTA NARUHINA

Yooooo... minaaaaaa...

Kita besarkan fanficcc iniiiiiiii... hidup naruhinaaaa

Maaf yah author ini baru pertama kali membuat fanfic namunnnnn kalii ini bukan cerita biasaaaaaaaaaaa... sudahhh seperti cerpen loooohhhh

Disclaimer: masasi khisimoto

Wraning: ooccc ga jelassss... sedihhhh

Have a nice read ^_^...

Tak pernah terduga ada wanita yang selalu mencintai seseorang tanpa putus asa namun tak terdukan juga semenjak wanita tersebut mencintai seorang pria yang ia cintainya itu, bahwa seorang pria tersebut tak tau sama sekali ada seorang gadis yang tulus dan tergila-gila padanya.

Suatu hari dimana sekumpulan brandalan yang mengganggu wamita tersebut

Hinata: Huuhh panas sekali cuaca hari ini seandai saja hari ini tak panas aku tak akan lelah seperti ini. 'batin hinata bergeming di dalam hati'

Brandal: hey kawan-kawan lihat ayo kesinih!

Serempak kawanan berandal itu pun menghampiri boznya namun, namun terlihat dari kejauhan hinata hampir mendekati jalan sempit yang di kerumuni oleh sang anak jalanan tersebut.

Hinata: tapptapptapptapp 'langkah hinata hampir 10m lagi mendekati para brandal tersebut' akhhhhhhhhhhhh 'jerit hinata di kesepian jalan tersebut hampir memecahkan heningnya terik matahari'

'Tiba-tiba keluar 12 brandalan tersebut dan 4 dari berandal tersebut menakutkan memiliki luka di bagian muka ada yang terkena seperti bacokan di muka mereka dan ada beberapa yang botak dan kotor.'

Brandal: hai gadis cantik sedang apa kau di sini apa kau tak kesepian temanilah kami maniiiiiiiissssssssssss...

Hinata: akkhhkkhhhhh mau apa kalian semua pada ku! Cepat lepaskan tangan mu dari tubuhku

Brandal: wah-wah body mu sexy dan mulus sekali bolehkah aku mencicipinya sedikit saja benar tidak kawan-kawan? Pengikut: yah benar sekali bozzz pasti menggiurkan haha dan berikan juga perhiasanmu segala benda berhaga mu manisss...

Hinata: tidak akan ...! lepaskan tolong-tolong aku tolong 'teriak hinata'

Brandal: haha percumah saja kau teriak tidak akan ada yang akan menolong mu gadis manissss...! akhhhhh bukkkkkk 'tak tau mengapa tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang langsung menghantam boz brandal tersebut...?'

Naruto: hey dasar brengsek apa yang kau lakukan pada wanita ini akan kuhabisi kalian semua tanpa ampun... 'tiba-tiba saja naruto datang dan ia langsung memukuli para brandal itu...? bagbugbegbugctar gubrakkkkkkk cressssssss...!'

Hinata: ahhkk... narutokun slamatkan aku hiks hiks... dengan isak tangis hinata yang sedang di bekap oleh 3 brandal tersebut Sedangkan 'naruto yang berhasil memukuli ke 9 brandal tersebut dari 12 brandal itu langsung berlari ke arah hinata untuk menyelamatkannya'

Naruto: kurang ajar kau brengsek brani-braninya menyentuh hinata

Brandal: cepat serang di anak buah bodoh ...! dengan geramnya sang bozz

Tiba-tiba saja kedua brandal yang di surh oleh boznya langsung mengluarkan 2 bilah pisau yang sangat tajam...! narutokun awasssssss di sampingmu... teriak hinata dengan nada menangiss... namun sayang tiba-tiba saja mulut hinata langsung di bekap lagi oleh boz brandal tersebut...?

Naruto: sial... gumam naruto kalian benar-benar membuatku marah yathhhhhh

Naruto langsung meninju kebagian brandal ke tiga dan langsung tak sadar ... namun naas brandal kedua langsung menusuk pisau tersebut ke bagian samping kanan perut naruto

Naruto: arghhhhhkkk...! 'naruto berteriak histeris karna kesakitan' rasakan itu dasar orang bodoh kyahahaha' tiba-tiba naruto langsung mencengkram sebuah tangan yang telah menusuknya 'ahkhhh huh huh huh' desah naruto dan tangan tersebut langsung di plintir dan di patahkan

Brandal kedua: kyaaaaaaaaa arghhhhkkkkk tangan ku ... dengan menundk dan memegang tanganyna dengan histerisss dengan cekatan naruto langsung menghujani punduk sang brandal dengan pukulan telak dengan sikunya...! degggg... brandal tersebut langsung pingsan dengan sekejap dan sisa seorang bozz brandalll tersebuttt

Naruto: kyahuuh huhh hey brengsek cepat lepaskan dia konoyarooooo 'langsung saja berlari sambil memegang perutnya yang bersimbah darah oleh tusukan tersebut'

Bozz:nghh... 'dengan panik sng boz tiba-tiba melepaskan sekapan pada mulut hinata, hinatapun terjatu dan boz tersebut langsung berlari pontang panting...'

Tiba-tiba saja naruto trus mengejar dan berlari melewati hinata untuk mengejar sang bozz tersebut namun dengan cekatan hinata langsung menarik tangan naruto dengan kencang sehingga naruto jatuh keblakang di pangkuan hinata...!

Naruto: agrrrhhh sakitttt 'naruto berteriak histeris sehingga membuat hinata mengis kembali'

Hinata: ahhh na na naaaarrrutookun suddah cukup hentikan jangan mengejarnya lagi kalo tidak kau akan kehabisan banyak darah, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih parah lagi hiks hiks hiks...! teriak hinata sambil menangis mengluarkan air mata dengan deras sambil merona merah pipinya

Naruto: ahrgghkk baiklah hinata maafkan aku!

Hinata: baiklahlah kalo begitu narutokun mari kuantar kerumah sakit agar kau sehat kembali hikss hikss hikss...!

Naruto: baiklah kalo begitu tapi janganlah kau menangis lagi hanya hal spele seperti ini o ok...? oarghhkk 'naruto hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang di alaminya'

Hinata: bb-abbaiklahh narutokun...!

'Dengan agak malu-malu mengatakannya dan seberkas warna meraah di pipinya'

'Semenjak dua hari keadaan naru di rumah sakit semakin membaik akibat pertarungan kemarin dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka dengan kencang... gguubbrrraaakkk'

Tiba-tiba saja sakura,hinata,sasuke datang dengan tergesah-gesah

Sasuke: hey dobe bagaimana kabarmu.. dasar dobe bodoh bertindak seegoisnya cih 'denngan nadanya yang jutek dan so cooll'

Naruto: khuruuseeii kau tamee ! ah hinata chan apa kau baik-baik saja

Hinata: aa-hh a –no uu-hmm eh i-ya ttaa kk u- usah memikirkan ku naruto seharusnya... seseharusnya a-aku yang menghawatirkanmu

Menanggapi perhatian dari naruto membuat hinata menjadi merah mukanya dari dagu mulai ujung rambut hampir seperti gunung meletus...? namun di saat obrolan terjadi sakura merasa tak di anggap kebradaannya dan menjadikan sakura seperti kacang mahal'

Sakura: hey-hey kenapa aku takk di sapa.. dasar kau bodoh naruto ...! 'diam diam dan...' pltakkkkkk pltaaaakkkk pltaaaakkk 'jitakan maut di arahkan ke arah narutoh menyebabkan 3 benjolan besar di atasnya'

Naruto: aahhkk... sakuraaa mengapa kau memukulku uuuuuuuu -_-

Hinaata: aahh ss-saakura kauu tt-erlalu berlebihan kasihan naruto

Sakura: suadah biarkan saja memang anak bodoh harus seperti itu dasar bodohhh... egoi membuat dirimu sendiri terluka seperti ini

Hinata: tt-tapi sak-kura ss-emua i-ini bukan salah n-naruto tapi salahku aku lah yang membuat naruto seperti ini 'sambil tersipu malu'

Naruto: ah hinata kau tak perlu seperti itu itu mememang salah ku aku terlalu egoiss 'senyum lebar ciri khas keluar seperti biasanya'

Hinata: nn-arutokun k-au!

Sakura: dasar memang bodoh...

Sasuke: ahh membosankan aku sebaiknya keluar...! 'saat sasuke hendak keluar di berhenti di depan pintu dan langsung berbicara' oya dobe pagi ini kau sudah boleh pulang sampai lupa aku memberitahumu dobe'

Naruto: ahhh benarkah !

Sasuke: apa kau tak mendengarkan omonganku tadi dobe ... cihhh

Naruto: yatta yatta hahaha ahkrinya aku bisa pulang aku akan makan miramen nyammm...? ehhh sialan kau tame janagan pernah mengejekku seperti itu tame bodoh weeee 'naruto meledek sasuke dengan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar namun sasuke hanya menunjukan ke judesannya' cihh dasar anak idiot ejek sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan kawwan-kawannya

Sakura: ehhh sasuke tunggu aku jangan tinggalkan aku sasuke dasar orang itu selalu seperti itu... ! baiklah hinata aku titipkan naruto padamu yah ...? jaga kondisi baik-baik yah naruto hinata... jjaaanneeee

Hinata: e-eehhh b-aiiikklahh umm na-rutokun aku akan mebereskan bawaanmu?

Naruto: baiklahh ;) dengan senyum khas mengembannya

Keesokam harinya di sebuah taman naruto dan hinata berjalan bersama iya hanya ingin menemani naruto hari itu sampai malam tiba hanya untuk bersenang senang...

Naruto: ummm hinatachan bagaimana kalo kita ketaman bunga dekat situ yang ada air mancurnya itu dekat bohon besar bagaimana...

Hinata: umhh memang kenapa narutokun mengajak ku kesitu?

Naruto: hummm maaf hinatachan aku sangat sakit berjalan terus tiba-tiba jahitan di perutku terasa sakit sekali ? 'gumam naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedang sakit itu'

Hinata: eghh gomenasai 'sambil menunduk kecil' m-maafkan aku naruto-kun aku lupa k-au baru keluar dari rmh sakit kemarin, pasti belum sembuh total dan maaf sekali lagi seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu berjalan – jalan seperti inni aku minta maaf sekali ' dengan nada sedih dan muka memerah seperti tomat yang hampir mengluarkan air matanya"

Naruto: ahh tidak apa-apa hinata seharusnya aku yang membuatmu kerepotan seperti ini ! dan ahhh aku senang jalan bersamamu hehe :D sudahlah jangan menangis seperti itu inikan kita sedang menikmati suasana yang indah

Hinata: aa-hha gome narutokun aku tak akan bersedih lagi 'namun dalam hati hinata ... ah naruto apa kau senang aku senang sekali bisa membuatmu senang aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun dan bagaimanapun kau walaupun kau memang belum mengerti aku berusaha mencintai mu aku akan sungguh menyayangimu ...'

Naruto: eh kenapa kau terdiam hinata chan cepatlah aku sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini cepatlah

Hinata: eh gomenasai baiklah nna-arutokun

Sampailah di dekat pohon sakura yang indah dan sejuk saat mereka sampai duduklah duluan di dekat pohon tersebut

Naruto: ehh hinatachan ada apa duduklah di sampingku

Hinata: eh bb-aiklah narutokun 'lalu keduannya berduduk bersama di dekat pohon sakura itu'

Naruto: nah seperti itu!

Hinata: eghh na-nanarutokun aa-nno

Naruto: eghh ada apa?

Hinata: '...' eghh

Naruto: eh baiklah marisini rebahkan kepalamu di perutku ... tidak apa-apa ayo!

Hinata: ee-ehh tt-tapi

Naruto: sudah ayo tidak apa-apa

Hinata: baiklah 'lalu hinata dengan cepat tiduran di pangkuan perut naruto yang sedang sakit tiba-tiba keluar darah yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar namun hinata tak tahu apa yanng baru ia rasakan'

Naruto: aghhh hinata bisahkah kau pelan saat merebahkan kepalamu sakit sekali perutku aghhhkk 'tiba-tiba saja hinata terbangun lagsung dan melihatnya' ahhhh narutokun maafkan aku... apa ini? Darah apa kau terluka karna ku tadi narutokun hiks hiks hiks hinata menangis dengan sedersnya'

Naruto: ah tidak apa-apa hanya seperti ini itu takapa hehe ...! 'narutokun aku mencintai mu namun aku slalu menyakitimu apa aku pantas mencintaimu naruto hiks hiks hati kecilnya beragumen dengan sedih' ah narutokun kau slalu berbohong kepada ku apakah aku slalu menyakitimu hiks hiks

Naruto: ah sudahlah hinata jangan katakan seperti itu kau tidak pernah menyakitiku kau tahu itu malah aku yang takbisa menjaga dan slalu menyakitimu

Hinata: tidak kau tidak seperti itu... akulah yang selalu menyakitu membuatmu seperti ini kau kau selalu membohongi ku hanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku narutokun hiks hiks

Naruto: tunggu hinata tak seperti itu yangkau kira 'namun tiba-tiba naruto berkata seperti itu hinata berlari meninggalkan naruto ia tahu bahwa naruto selalu menjaga dan menjaganya namun ia hanya membuatnya sakit'

Hinata: '...' hiks hiks aku tak mau melihhat naruto sakit seperti ini gara-gara ku

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari mengejar hinata dengandarahnya yang mengalir akibat jaitan di perutnya terbuka

Naruto: tunggu aku hinata bukan seppp – pertiini cc-aacaranya BRUK 'namun tiba-tiba naruto ambruk seketika karna kelelahan sedangkan hinata terus berlari namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti tuk berlari hanya ingin melihat naruto dibelakang sana apa dayanya naruto suadah ambruk pingsan karna kelelahan, hinata hanya bias menangis dengan keras dan berbalik lagi untuk menylamatkan naruto dengan amat sedih' ahh hiks hiks hiks hiks hiks narutokun narutokun sadarlah sadar maafkan aku narutokun maafkan aku hiks hiks naruto ...

Lalu hinata membalut luka naruto dengan cepat dan tak akan adda lagi darah yang mengalirr...

Hinata: bangunlah narutokun bangunlah...! maafkan aku yang hanya bisa membuatmu kecewa dan hanya membuatmu menjadi sakit sadarlah 'sesatt mata lavender hinata semakin mengalirkan bulir-bulir air mata dan jatuh di atas muka naruto yang setengah sadar' ahhh naruto bangunlah maaafkan akuuuu kumohon naruto 'hinata cemas akan ada apa-apa terjadi lagi oleh naruto'

Naruto: ahh hinatachan sukurlah kau kembali sudahlah ini bukan salah mu ...! sudahlah jangan menangis ...n 'tangan naruto menghampiri lesung pipi sang berambut indigo dan menghapus air matanya dengan satu tangannya

Hinata: ahh narutokun maafkan aku yang slalu menyakitimu hiks hiks 'rasa tangis yang ingin ia keluarkan ia tahan kembali ia tak mau mengluarkan air matanya demi lelaki yang ia cintai'

Naruto: baiklah sudah kumaafkan?

Hinata: trimakasih narutokun

Naruto: '...'

Hinata: '...'

Naruto: hey hinata aku sudah tak berdarah lihat 'sambil melompat kegirangan'

Hinata: hentikan narutokun atau kau akan berdarah lagi luka mu belum amat sembuh ...! dengan waajahnya yang memerah

Hari semakin sore sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 4.30 ia ingin melihat sang sunshet di atas sore hari namun tiba-tiba

Naruto: ummm hinatacahn 'wajah naruto memudar merah seperti sering hinata keluarkan'

Hinata: i-iiya na-narutokun?

Naruto: hinata aku ingin kau menjawab jujur !

Hinata: yah ada a-apa...

Naruto: ummm hinatachan aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu tapi hinata chan pakah kau mencintaiku dan menyayangiku...! '...'

Hinata: '...' deg seperti tersabar petir muka hinata mencuat merah bukan seperti tomat melainkan seperti merah lava yang meletus dari isi perut gunung berapi'

Naruto: ahhaha hinatachan sudah lupakan pasti kau tak akan mau mencintaiku hehe maaf membuatmu terkejut aku hanya ingin mengutarakan padamu agar aku tak menjadi beban di hatiku...? gomenasi

Hinata: eeghhh tt-tunggu bb-ukkan seperti itu...! asal kau tt-tahu narutokun dari dulu aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu sebagaimananya engkau... semakin memerah muka hinata mungkin dari ujung kepala hingga kaki

Naruto: benarkah apakau sungguh-sungguh

Hinata: yy-a narutokun...?

Naruto: yokata yatta yattta yeahhh... ;D

Hinata: ahh narutokun hentikan jangan melompat terus nanti balutan mu akan terbuka kembali...!

Naruto: ahh ... gomenasai hinatachan

Hinata: ahh... tidak apa-apa

Naruto: aa-no hinatachan...?

Hinata: yy-a narutokun

Naruto: sebenarnya... aku ingin lebih dari sekedar berpacaran bagaimana menurutmu...!

Hinata: aa-no narutokun apapun yang inginkan dariku akan sepenuhnya kuberikannya narutokun karna aku sangat mencitaimu,dan aku selalu mempercayakannya padamu...!

Naruto: baiklah kalo begitu ...! HINATACHAN MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGAN KU...

Deg...! keadaan hinata semakin terbang melayang tak menyangka atas perkataan naruto yang telah dikatakannya tubuh hinata mengejang dengan raut wajahnya yang memerah...!

Hinata: aa-no narutokun apa kau bersungguh-sungguh den-dengan perkataanmu...? wajah hinata derastiss memereah seadaadanya

Naruto: yah aku bersungguh-sungguh atas perkataanku mulai besok pagi aku akan kerumahmu bagaimana hinatachan

Hinata: ba-b-baiklah narutokun aku bersedia menikah denganmu aku sungguh bahagia atas perkataanmu 'kami sama kau benar-benar telah memberikan harapan yang sesungguhnya ahkirnya aku bisa bersama selamanya dengannya arigatou kami sama'

Naruto: yoshh besok aku akan membagikan semua undangannya pada teman kita semua bagai mana hinatachan...?

Hinata: baiklah narutokun

Kini hinata semakin hanyut atas impiannya selamannya namun tiba-tiba saja hinata langsung memeluk tubuh bidangnya naruto naruto terkaget kaget atas keberanian hinata dengan apa yang dilakukannya...

Naruto: ahh hinatachan...!

Hinata: narutokun bolehkah aku memelukmu aku takan pernah meninnggalkanmu walaupun apa keaadaanya biarkan aku terus memelukmu nn-narutokun

Naruto: baiklah hinatachan aku mengerti atas apa yang kau rasakan ...! tak segan segan naruto langsung mengecup kening hinata dengan perlahan cup satu kecupan menjadikan keheningan di sore hari yang telah menghanyutkan jiwa... hari semakin sore akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman dang mengantarkan hinata pulang...!

Matahari pagi datang menyilaukan rumah sang uzumaki naruto terlihat atas jerih payah pekerjaan yang telah dilakukannya hampir seperti istanna atas rumannya

Naruto:wah... aku harus bergegas kerumah hinatachan sekarang aku akan melamaarnya harus di hadapan semua keluarganya...

Pagi menjelang siang naruto siap atas rencananya dan langsung melaju cepat dengan kendaraannya menuju rumah hinata...!

Sampailah naruto dimana depan matanya terlihat rumah kediaman keluarga hyuga... tingtong tingtong belberbunyi sebanya dua kali...

Hinata: biarkan aku yang membukanya tou san ... baiklah kaluau begitu tau san , neji nisan , hacibi cepat rapih-rapih tunggu di meja makan kita akan kedatangan tamu... 'dengan sennangnya hinata mengatakan kepada keluarganya tanpa rasa beban di hati dan cara berpakaian hinata sunguh anggun, segera berlari kecil kedepan untuk membukakan pintu sang pujaan hatinya' ahahh nar-utokun maaf menungu l-lama...

Naruto: ah tidak apa-apa tidak terlalu lama malah terlebih cepat hehe

Hinata: ahh.. baiklah k-kalo begitu n-arutokun silahkan masuk

Hinata mempersilahkan masuk naruto ahkirnya naruto sampai dimana di hadapan keluarga besar hyuga... dengan senang neji sahabat naruto membujuknnya untuk duduk dia atas meja makan

Neji: ahh hey naruto apakababrmu

Naruto: sungguh baik neji aku sedang senang hari ini ... tanpa ada rasa gugup di mukannya

Neji: hmm senang atas apa naruuto ...

Tiba-tiba saja hiyasi memotong percakapann neji dan naruto... ada apa kau datang kemari ucap hiasi ... namun saat naruto ingin berbicara tiba-tiba langsung di potong pembicarrannya olaeh hinata

Hinata: ahh tou san mari kita makan dahulu sesudah itu baru bertanya mari makan narutokun

Naruto: ahh baiklah hinatachan ...

Sesaat hendak semua ingin makan tiba-tiba saja naruto berdiri di hadapan keluarga hyuga dengan gagah beraninya hingga menggagetkan hinata...

Hinata: nn-nar-rutokun

Naruto: permisi sebentar maaf tuan hiyasi akau akan menjawab pertannyaanmu atas kedatanganku kesini... aku uzumaki naruto dari klan uzumaki menyatakan ats yang sebenarnya ... bolehkah aku melamar anak dari hyuga hiyasi yaitu hyuga hinata untuk dijadikan calon pendamping hidupku sampai selamanya...!

Neji: '...'

Hanabi: kakak

Hinata: n-arutokun wajah hinata blusing menjadi merah sejadi-jadinya

Hyasi: maaf naruto...?

Naruto: maaf, maaf untuk

Hyasi: janngan kau berbicara permohonan itu padaku berbicaralah pada hinata hinata yang akan menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri...

Hinata: tousan...!

Naruto: baiklah... hyuga hinata dengan segala hormat maukah kau menjadi istriku calon pendamping hidupku 'naruto segera mengluarkan kotak dari sakunya kotak kecil berwarna indigo itu .. lalu naruto menunduk dan mengluarkan isi cincin tersebut dan di pasangkan segera kepada jari hinata yang lentik dan lebut sambil berkata' hinata maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku...?

Hinata: bbbb-baiklah aaa-ku a-ku bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupkmu dan aku berjanji tak akan pernah mengecewakan mu narutokun 'sejenak wajah hinata memerah dan sedikit mengluarkan butiran demi butiran airmatanya'

Hiyasi: baiklah kalo begitu naruto aku mengizinkanmu bila hinata bersedia dan bahagia karena ia memamng mencintaimu... jadi kapan kau akan mulai upacara pernikahannya

Naruto: baiklah dua hari berikutnya aku akan memulai upacara pernikahan kita dan mulai sekarang hingga satu hari sebelum pernikahan aku akan menyebarkan undangan pada kerabat, dan teman-teman...

Hiyasi: baiklah kalo begitu...

Hanabi: '...'

Neji : hey naruto bila seperti ini jadinya menjaga adiku dengansungguh-sunguh dan mencintainya sampai kapanpun bila terjadi sesuatu dengan dia akan kau terima balasannya

Naruto: haha tenang saja neji aku akan selalu menjaganya... yosha kalo begitu aku pulang dulu dan mempersiapkan semua segala sesuatunya dan untuk mengirimkan undangan pada semuannya...!

Hinata: n-naarutokun a-pa tidak sebaiknnya kau tak makan terlebih dahulu!

Naruto: ahh hinata tak usah aku masing kenyang aku harus cepat-cepat ...? permisi semuannya...

Hinata: bb-aiklah kalo begitu bi-biarkuantar

Setelah naruto berhasil atas rencananya ia langsung bergegas pulang mempersiapkan segalanya...

Sehari kemudian menjelang sore...!

Naruto: ah ahkirnya sudah semua undangan kuantarkan yosha badanku lemas sekali hari ini sebaiknya aku beristirahat untuk hari sepesial besok...?

Di salah satu tempat dimana ino, kiba, sikamaru,choji, sakura,sai berada

Ino: ahhhhh ahkirnya naruto tau sebenarnya perasaan hinata yang sebenarnya

Sakura: ah iya sukurlah kalo begiitu ia langsung melamarnya biar hinnata bahagia dengannya...

Ino: ahn iya benar juga! Ah tapi bagaimana rencana mu menikah dengan sasuke sakura 'sejenak meledek sakura'

Sakura: dasar berisik kau ...! itu urusan mudah yang penting besok kita harus datang keacarapernikahan naruhina iyakan sai 'sakura juga sedikit meledek kearah ino dengan mengatakan kea sai'

Sai: yah benar sekali sakura... dengan senyuman khasnya

Lalu tiba-tiba saja deathglare aura mematikan dari arah ino mengerjap

Sai: ah ino apa kau baik-baik saja

Ino: berisik kau jangan coba-coba bermain sebelah mata denganku yah saiiii dengan deathglarenya ino

Sai: ah tidak akan ino aku selalu mencintai mu...

Sakura: hihihi... terkikik kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil ino dan sai

Ino: awas saja kau... jangan mengejekku sakura

Sikamaru,kiba,choji menjadi sweatdroop secara serempak mengatakan "huh dasar wanita"

Kiba: haha bagaimana sibodoh itu bisa mengatakannya di depan keluarga hyuga yah tanpa rasa gugup sama sekali...?

Sikamaru: yah itulah teman kita naruto benarkankan choji walaupun selalu membuat keonaran terus

Choji: yah ... ah jangan ajak ngobrol ku aku sedang makan

Shikamaru: ah sudalah lupakan mari kita pulang dan datang ke acara mereka besok... lagi pula aku sidah mengantuk...

Serempak: yah mari

Di rumah kediaman uciha...?

Sasuke: ah sibodoh selalu membuat ku yang aneh aneh baiklah aku akan datang dobe jelek seraya dalam hati...!

Hari kemudian dia acara pernikahan naruhina dengan sukses sudah naruto menjadikan hinata pasangan hidupnya ...

Sasuke: yo dobe selamat yah "dengan socollnya memberikan selamat pada sahabatnya

Naruto: ya tame trimakasih...! kan sudah kubilang padamu jangan pernah memanggilku dobe tame bodoh...?

Sakura: berisik saja kalian berdua sudah berhenti... naruto inikan acara sepesial untuk mu yasudah selamat menempuh hidup baru mu yah .. ummm hinata jaga baik-baik si bodoh ini yah...!

Hinata: a-hh iya sakura... dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat dengan rasa malunya yang tak tertahan

Ino: hey hinata ahkirnya impian mu terwujud juga yah... senangnya aku sebagai teman mu

Hinata: ah iya ino terimakasihh...

Kiba: yo naruto bagaimana keadaan mu selamat yah... senang seakli ku melihat mu...

Shikamaru: hey-hey kalian semua sudahlah berbincang bincangnya aku sudah pegal berdiri terusss...! hoaaaammmm...

Choji: hey shikamaru aku lapar...

Naruto: ahhhaha kalian semua arigatou gozaimasssuu...

Sasuke: huft ... hey dobe sudah sore aku pulang dulu yah...

Neji: cepat sakali ingin pulang bagaimana kabar kalian semua

Serempak: baik

Hyasi: ah selam naruto ku titipkan hinata padamu yah

Naruto: baik tou san

Naruto: ahhhh... tunggu dulu sebentar maukah kalian menemani hinata sebentar aku ingin mengambil sesuatu dirumah untuk hinata ini spesial lohhh...

Hinata: ah narutokun kau mau apa tak usah se-serepot itu padaku

Naruto: ah tak apa hinatachan tunggu akau sebentar yah... oh hey sasuke aku pinjam motormu bolehkan biar lebih cepat... hehe

Sasuke: ah dasar kau dobe bodoh memperlabat saja ... sudah cepatlah dobe...

Naruto: trimakasih tunggu sebenntar yah...

Hinata tiba tiba saja berlari menghampiri naruto "narutokun aku ikut bolehkah"

Naruto "hinata tunggu sebentar saja aku akan cepat ok" hinata " ba-baiklah jaga dirimu naruto aku tak ingin kau terjadi sesuatu" baruto" tenang saja aku pergidulu" narutokun berhatihatilah aku merasa khawatir... tapi sudahlupakan ini hari spesial kami seharusnya aku bahagia... hihih pekik hinata

Sudah ada 2 jam naruto belum kembali kekhawatiran terbenak di wajah hinata kawan kawannya

Hinata: ah narutokun dimana kau lama sekali...

Sakura: sabarlah hinata mungkin sedang di jalan...

Hinata: i-iya sakura... mungkin sedang di jalan

Sasuke: cihhh ... dasar anak bodoh lama sekali dia...?

Sakura: bersabarlah sedikit sasuke

Ino: perasaan ku merasa tidak enak ... mudah-mudahan tak terjadi apa-apa

Shikamaru: telpon saja dia tak usah repot seperti ini kan...

Sakura: ah benar juga pintar kau shikamaru...

Shukamaru: aku memang dari dulu memang sudah cerdas tahu... shikamaru menjadi sweetdroop

Langsung dengan cepat sakura mengluarka hpnya dari dalam tasnya dan langsung mengontak naruto...! tuuut tuuuut tuuut susah beberapakali di hubungi hp naruto tak kunjung ada jawabannya... tuutuuutuuut... mhosi-mhosi.. seseorang menjawabnya tiba-tiba saja sakura tanpa mengenal suara tersebut membentaknya... naruuutoooo boddooohhh dimana kau lama sekali kami di sini menunggumu tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disanaaaaa... teriak sakura yang membuat teman sedektanya menjadi ketakutan... ah maaf apakah ini haruno sakura... bodoh ini memang aku siapa kau sebenarnya suaramu beda dengan naruto apa kau menculiknya... seru sakura

Hinata: aa-pa yang terjadi pada naruto sakura... tanya kecil hinata dengan wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedih...

Ah maaf sebaiknya anda kerumah sakit segera yang memiliki telpon genggam ini bernama naruto uzumaki baru saja mengalami kecelakaan sekarang ia sedang mengalami masa-masa keritisnya cepat datang ke konohahospital...

Namun tiba-tiba saja sakura menjatuhkan telfon genggam miliknya sakura sejenak menangis kecil saat menengok kearah hinata...

Hinata: a-ada apa sakura apa yang tlah terjadi pada naruto , cepat katakan... dengan ketakutannya hinata setengah mati memegang kedua pundak sakura

Ino: sakura cepat katakan apa yang tlah terjadi pada naruto...

Sakura: '...'

Neji: cepatlah katakan jangan membuat kami panik semua...

Sakura: ma-maaf, naruto mengalami kecelakaan saat arah ke sini keadaan ia sekarang keritis ,me-mereka sedang menanganinya di konohahospital ... ucap sakura seraya bersedih lalau berkata ... maaf hinata

Hinata: tidak-tidak mungkin naruto kecelakaaan ia selalu berhati-hati membawa kendaraan kau jangan bohong sakuar ... sakura kau pembohong ucap hinata dengan nadanya yang bergetar menangis dengan kucuran air matanya yang deras

Ino: cukup sudah hentikan hinata sakura tak mungkin berbohong...

Sasuke: cih sial ... dimana dia sekarang biar aku yang mengeceknya kesana cepat

Sakura: konoha hospital sekitar 15km dari sini ...

Shikamaru: aahhb sial mengapa ini harus terjadi...

Tiba-tiba saja hinata berlari menghampiri mobil naruto yang tak jauh dari rumahnya

Ino: hinata tunggu mau kemana kau... tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata ino hinata segera cepat sampai ke mobil namu tiba tiba saja di depan mobil ada choji dan kiba yang menghadangnya... biarkan kami menemanimu

Hinata,,,,,, dengan cepat sasuke langsung mengebutkan motor neji yang ia kendarai tanpa basa basi langsung keluar dari kediaman hyuga...

Di suatu tempat yang berbeda ... tuuut tuuut ... tidak –tidak mungkin pria ini bisa di selamatkan kembali kemungkinan ia akan mati sebentar lagi ucap sang dokter yang sedang memeriksanya...

Jder jder ... bunyi pintu mabil tertutup ternyata ino,sakura,shikamaru,kiba,akamaru dan choji langsung menaikinya

Hinata: tidak tidak mau cepatlah aku berjanji pada naruto akan selalu da di sisisnya sampai kapan pun aku tak mau terjadi apa apa lagi... ucap hinata dengan menangis ... mobil pun melaju cepat ke arah rumah sakit

Satu setengah jam kemudian sasuke sampailah di rumah sakit...

Sasuke: suster apa ada pasien yang bernama uzumaki naruto pasien yang baru tadi terkena kecelakaan... cepatlah suster ia ad di ruang berapa...

Suster: ah benar sekali baru saja selesai pengopraisan di daerah pangkal kaki pasien mungkin ... ia di kamar nomor 268 lantai 7 .. namun maaaf tidak ada yang boleh dulu menjenguknya

Sasuke: baikalh timakasih... langkah demi langkah di percepat oleh suke saat sampai di liffftt... brengsek cepatlah cepat liftt bodoh... seraya menelfon sakura...

Sakura: tenong tenong suara telfon bergeming ... halo sasukekunn dimana naruto berada ... belom sempat bertanya lagi sasuke lagsung membritahu

Sasuke: cepatlah kata dokter kemungkinan bertahan naruto keci ll cepat sakura.. naruto sekarang berada di lantai 7 no 268 cepat... tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttttt mati telfon

Dengan cpat kendaraan melaju cepat

Hinata: narutokun ... cekat hinata dengan kepalanya yang pusing

Setengah jam berlalu ribalah hinata dkk di rumah sakit hinati berlari langsung menaiki lift ke lantai tujuh dan di belakangnya ad teman-temanya

Di tempat sasuke berada...

Sasuke: ahkirnya sampai... ngggghhh sai sedang apa kau disisni dimana naruto cepatkatakan brengsekkkkk...

Tinggg bunyi suara liftt tanda keluar...

Ino: sai dimana naruto cepat katakan

Hinata: kumohon tolong dimana suamiku cepat katakanlah ... aku mohon hiks hiks... dengan nadanya yang berat untuk mengatakannya

Sakura: tenanglah sedikit hinata bersabarlah pasti naruto baik baik saja

Kiba: sai!

Shikamaru: sedang apa kau?

Sasuke: cepat katakan dimana naruto brengsek

Sai: "..." tenaglah biar ku jelaskan

Flashback:

Saat itu naruto sudah mengambil kado spesial untuk hinata dan pada saat itu pula aku ingin pergi ke acara pernikahan naruto dan hinata... sesudah itu aku melihat naruto mengendarai spedah motor milik sasuke dan tiba tiba naas terjadi padanya ada mobil yang tiba-tiba melaju kencang lalu mobil itu menabrak naruto dan narutopun terpental jauh lalu aku langsung menghampirinnya ia sudah terluka parah tangan kanannya patah dan tidak bisa di sembuhkan kaki kiri patah dan tubunhnya banyak bersimbah darah namun aneh dari dirinya ia masih sempat tersenyum pada ku lalu ia berkatam 'hai sobat kau telat daatangnya hehe... ah tapi sudah lupakan aku punya satu permintaan' tiba-tiba saja naruto mengluarkan isi bungkusan kotak kecil dari sakunya 'ia berkata sai tolong aku titipkan kado spesial hinata padamu tolong cepat berikan padanya ini dariku jangan pikirkan aku , sudah tolong saja antarkan ini pada hinata' namun ia tersenyum kembali menyebut nama hinata ia tak mau membuatmu kecewa trakhir kudengarkan kata katanya lagi aku mencintai mu hinatachan' namun aku membawanya kerumah sakit saat ia sadarkan diri...

Dan pada saat itu pula sakura ke hp milik naruto yang di pegang oleh sai...

Flashback off:

Sai: ia menitipkan ini padaku untuk mu hinata aku sangat iri pada naruto ia selalu berjuang untuk siapapun...

Hinata: dasar bodoh bodoh kau terlalu baik untukku sudah cukup ats kebaikanmu iTU aku sudah bersama sam naruto pun sudah sangat bahagia hiks hiks ... tiidak naruto jangan tinggalkan aku n-an-anarut-o...? bruk...

Tiba tiba saja hinata tak sadrkan diri saat diberikan kado oleh sai atas pemberian naruto... hinata pun tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu sama halnya dengan naruto

Hinata: enghhh... nejinisan dimana aku dimana dan yang lain suadah berapa lama aku diasini... dengan masih lemasnya hinnata bertanya pada kakanya...

Neji: sudah tenanglah kau berada di konohahospital yang lain sudah pulang kau sudah tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu penuh...

Hinata: apa seminggu ... dan dimana narutokun nisan... katakan dimana dia...

Neji: maaf naruto belum sadarkan diri ia masih koma, dokter menyatakan bahwa kemungkinan naruto untuk hidup 50% dan bila ia masih hidup kemungkinan besar kaki kananya lumpuh dan tangan kanannya masih bisa dislamatkan... maaf hinata aku kakamu tak bisa menjaga mu

Hinata: ti-tidak tidak mungkin hiks hiks naruto pasti bisa pulih kembali ia tak boleh mati tidak... narutoooo narutokun... hiks hiks "dengan wajah yang menangis dengan derasnya ia bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan sekuat tenaga untuk bertemu naruto... namun sayang saat ia membuka pintu ia jatuh lemas dan belum bisa menopang badannya"

Neji: hentikan hinata kau bisa tak sadarkan diri lagi...

Hinata: tidak biarkan aku bersama naruto lepaskan...

Neji: HENTIKAN KAU MENGERTI " bentakan neji mebuat hinata terdiam lemas" kau tak mengerti apa yang sedang di alami naruto ia sngat merasa sakit namun jika kau seperti ini menyianyiakan dirimu hanya untuk membuat kesakitan, naruto tak akan senang bila melihatmu lagi, ia sungguh mencintaimu hinata tapi ia tak mau melihatmu merasakan sakit, jika kau terus seperti ini naruto akan menerima penderitaaan yang lebih dari sekaramg kau mengerti tidak..." ocehan neji membuathinata lebih menangis

Hinata: maafkan aku nisan hiks hiks hiks hhhhheeehhhhehehhehhhhhhuanghangahahngahanghaanganha... tangisan hinata membuat neji menyesalkan atas sikapnya yang kasr

Neji: sudahlah jangan menangis naruto tak senang melihatmu menangis...! dan maafkan kakak yang sudah membentakmu tadi...

Setelah kejadian yang mengalami hinata ia lebih mennunggu beristirahat agar pulih cepat untuk bisa bertemu sang pujaan hatinya dan sudah sebulan penuh ia tak meliahat naruto karna keadaan kondisinya yang masih lemah namun keesokan harinya

Hinata pulih dari kondisinya yang terpuruk menjadi sehat ia tak mau ketinggalan menjenguk sang pujaan hatinya ia tergesah gesah saat berpakaian...

Hyasi: hinata makanlah dahulu sebelum kau menjenguknya...

Hinata: tidak usah tousan aku harus cepat cepat dan juga aku masih kenyang... aku berangkat dulu yah...

Neji: hinata berhati-hatilah

Hinata: yah jane...

Hinata tergesah gesah agar bisa bertemu sang pujaan hatinya, hati hinata masih saja gundah gulana tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang ...

Sampailah hinata di rumah sakit ia masih tampak cemas ... ia terburu-buru ke tempat naruto masih dirawat dan sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar naruto berada..!

Hinata: n-naruuuutoookunnn...

Naruto: "..." masih dengan ke adaan tertidur

Tiba saja seorang dokter tiba sampai mengagetka hinata...

Dokter: selamat siang apa anda kerabat dekat uzumaki naruto...

Hinata: i-iyah aku istrinya...

Dokter: oh ternyata kau istrinya... baiklah jangan terlalu mengganggu dia sementara waktu yyaahh memang keadaanya sekarang menjadi setabil ... tapi sementara waktu ia hanya tertidur baru 2hari lalu ia siuman dari komanya itu memang mengejutkan ... namun ia selalu menyebutkan nama hinata siapa dia sebenarnya naruto selalu menyebutkannya semalaman...

Hinata: ah sukurlah ia sudah siuman hiks hiks... dengan tangisannya yang sederhana ... hina adalah aku aku hyuga hinaata istri dari naruto dok... dengan perlahan ia menjelaskannya...

Dokter: oh baguslah jaga dia baik-baik yah aku harus memeriksa pasien yang lain...

Hinata: b-baiklah trimakasih...

Hati hinata sedikit tenang saat apa yang dikatakan dokter...

Ia sudah menunggu dua jam untuk naruto... namun tiba tiba saja tangan naruto bergerak kearah hinata...

Naruto: hinatachan...!

Hinata: narutokun kau sudah siuman syukurlah... trimakasih kami sama ... narutokun hiks hiks... maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini... ini semua salahku... hiks hiks ... matanya memerah mengucurkan semua bulir bulir air matanya...

Naruto: hh-hinata cahan sukurlah kau baik-baik saja sudah lupakanlah ini semua bukan salah mu... ini memang kecerobohanku yang sampai kau menderita kesepian seperti ini... sudahlah jangan menangis nanti setelah aku sehat aku akan mengajak mu berjalan ketaman bagai mana

Hinata: narutoku tapi kakimu hiks hiks " batin hinata bergeming" sudahlah narutokun aku selalu membuatmu menderita lebih baik kau menjauh dariku ini memang salahku narutokun hiks hiks... kau selalu membuatku bahagia dan tersenyun namun apa yang selalu kuperbuat selalu membuatmu menderita hiks hiks... "derasnya airmata yang dikeluarkan hinata"

Naruto: sudah kubilang ini bukan salah mu kau tak terlibat dalam semua ini hinata aku sungguh bahagia hidup ddengan mu bila kau tahu kau selalu memberikan ku perhatian yang lebih dari siapapun... :I

Hinata: tapi n-narutokun kau selalu yang menjagaku mungkin aku akan terus membuatmu sakit bila begitu lebih baik aku pergi dari mu agar kau lebih baik... hiks hiks teriak hinata dengan kesedihannya dan tiba tiba saja hinata langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan naruto..

Naruto: hinata chan tunggu aku tak menyesal hidup bersmamu " tiba-tiba naruto langsung turun dari ranjang baru saaat berdiri ia tak mampuh ia baru mengatahui kaki tangan kananya lumpuh..." ahhhrkkk kaki ku takbisa di gerakan sial... hinata tunggu aku ahkkrrgg siaalll "naruto terus merangkak demi mengejar hinata"

Hinata berhenti di sebuah lorong duduk terdiam Sambil menangis menyasal atas perkataanya yang hanya membuat sakit naruto... HINNAATTTTAAA "tiba-tiba saja naruto merangkak kearah hinata yang sedang bersedih, dan langsung saja hati hinata menjadi tertegung melihat suaminya mati matian untuk menemuinya lalu hinata semakin mengais sejadi jadinya melihat naruto yang sedang meng hampirinya..."

Hinata... janagnlah bersedih istriku "kata naruto sambil merangkak ke arah hinata" maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu hiks ... tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi haru saat naturo meneteskan butiran butiran aiir matanya"

Hinata bangun dan berlari menghapirinya seraya langsung memelik tubuh naruto " na-narutooookkunnn maafkan aku yang bodoh ini naruu maafkan akuuu nghahnghangah hiks hiks" jeritan tangisan hinata sungguh penuh dengan penyesalan...

Naruto: hiks sudahlah hentikan tangisan mu aku sudah memaafkanmu sudahlah

Hinata: kau selalu membahagiakan ku kau mencintaiku dengan tulus kau menjagaku dengan sesunggunya memberikan semua keparcayaanmu padaku aku a-ku sunggu bodoh narutokun aku tak pernah bisa menjaga mu hiks hiks

Naruto langsung mengecup kening hinata dengan lembut " sudahlah aku akan mencintaimu sampai kapan pun dan akan selalu memaafkan mu

Hinata: hiks hiks naar-rutokun kau... "..." maafkan aku sekali lagi... hiks hiks

Naruto sudahlah aku sudah kumaafkan semunya mari bangun dan kita kembali "seraya menghapus air mata hinata yang sedang menangis sehingga hinata berhenti menangis"

Hinata: b-baiklah narutokun biar ku bantu...

Kesedihan di antara mereka berdua telah menjadikan kebahagian di masa depan dan dokter sudah menyatakan uzumaki naruto sudah boleh kembali ke rumah dua hari kemudia...

... dua hari kemudian

Berkumpulah para sahabat naruto sasuke,ino,sakura,neji, dan sang istri hyuga hinata kecuali choji,sai,dan kiba mempersiapkan segala keperluan naruto di rumah uzumaki...

Sasuke: hey dobe bagaimana keaadaanmu apa sudah membaik...!

Naruto: yah tame aku sudah membaik...! perhatian sekali kau pada kuu

Sasuke: dasar bodoh aku perhatian padamu karna kau sedang sakit apa lagi saat kau sekarat kau sungguh menyusahkan,... cih

Hinata,ino dan sakura melihat pertingkaian kecil pada mereka membuat mereka terkikik kecil hihih

Naruto: hehe baiklah baiklah arigatou... tame

Sakura: hei naruto apa kau benar benar sudah membaik dan sudah ingin pulang...?

Ino: yah benar naruto aku masi khawatir dengn keadaan mu

Naruto: tenang saja aku sudah baikan lagi pula ad hinatachan yang akan selalu menemaniku berkan hinatacan...

Hinata: ahh i-iya narutokun aku akan selalu menjaga mu... muka hinata memerah sejadinya dengan mengucapkan kata katanya terlihat malu... "narutookun aku akan selalu menyayangi mu dan mencintaimu serta menjagamu sampaikapanpu..."

Naruto: yosshh kalo begitu mari kita pulang... naruto segera turun ia lupa akan kelumpuhannya " argh sial" untung saja disana ada neji yang memapah dia..

Neji: dasar kau ceroboh sekali naruto...

Ah neji maaf ... ucap naruto

Sasuke: dobe bodoh :P ledek sasuke pada naruto

Naruto: beirisik kau tame

sakura tiba tiba saja menjitak pala sasuke dan naruto sampai hinata tertawa geli... "

ino: sudah ayo cepat kita pulang kau ingin pulang tidak...

ahkirnya naruto dan yang lain kembali pulang sampailah ia di rmh naruto dan semuanyapun kembali pulang kecuali hinata yang sekarang sudah tinggal di rumah naruto untuk mengurus naruto...

ahirnyaa sampai juga dirumah iyakan hinatachan ucap naruto

a-h iiya narutokun dengan nada yang malu malu

ah kenapa kau hinatachan tak usah malu malu seperti itu kitakan sudah terikat "ucap naruto sambil berjalan mnggunakan tongkatnya kearah hinata dan hinata pun agak sedikit gugup" berkata " ma- mau apa kau narutokun kepada ku... enghhh cukup kaget mendenar hinata berkata seperti itu... a-ada apa hinatachan kenapa kau kita sudah terikat perkawinan kita apa kau tak bahagia denganku begitu" ucap naruto lemas dengan menundukan kepalanya

hinata: ah bukan bukan begitu naruto aku bahagia dengan mu aku mencintaimu selalu bukan maksudku seperti itu aku khawatir dengan mu berjalan seperti itu seharunya kau minta tolongg padaku.?

Hinata takut terjadi apa apa pada naruto ia takut naruto tak percaya karna omongannya tadi sehingga hinata aga sedikit panik...

Naruto... oh begitu baiklah aku ingin kekamar aku ingin merebahkan diriku naruto agak sedikit membohongi hinata ia tertawa saat membalikan badabya hinata sehingga membuat hinata sedih karna salahnya...

Naruto sampai pada tempat tidurnya ia sedikit usuil dan langsung tidur, naruto membuat sedikit tak percaya pada hinata karna kejahilannya...

Hinata bersedih... narutokun apa ini semua salahku lagi "hinata mengucapkannya terang terangan sehiingga hinata berjalan ke kamar naruto dengan menyesal" naruto tak mendengarkan perkataan hinata...

Hinata: naruto hiks hiks "tiba-tiba saja hinata ikut ber baring di kasur dan tiba tiba saja hinata langsung memeluk naruto dari belakang sambil menangis... narutokun hikhiks maafkan aku narutoku aku memang salah ... memeluk naruto dari belakang dengan sekencang kencangnya...

Dengan jahilnya naruto tersenyum ... dan langsung berbalik ke belakang sehingga ... melihat hinata menangis, naruto agak sedih sedikit atas kejahilannya namun ia masih tetap tersenyumm sambil melihat mata lavender sang kekasihya, saat itu hinata membuka matanya dan melihat naruto tersenyum sambil saling tatapan mata naruto dengan warna blue lavendernya...

Hinata: hiks hiks narutokun maafkan aku sudah berkata sepertu itu...

Naruto langsung memeluk hinata dan mengelus rambut sang indigo tersebut hinata terdiam bingung... "hinatachan aku tak marah padamu kok aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sampingku" sambil menghapus air mata sang istrinya...

Hinata: na-narutokun apa kau hanya bercanda...

Naruto: yah akau mana mungkin marah padamu "seraya mengecup kening sang istrinnya..."

Hinata: narutokun kauuuuu... :I sambil menggembungkan mulutnya naruto mencubit perut naruto

Naruto: ahh hinata sakit tahuuu...

Hinaata sehabisnya kau selalu mencandai ku... :/

Naruto: haha :D aku senang bila bisa melihat wajah mu memerah...

Lagi pula aku ingin terus bersamamu dan ingin selalu melihat mu dan bagaimana kalau aku titibatiba saja tak bisa melihat mu lagi mungkin aku akan sedih...

Himata tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk tubuh naruto " aku sayang pada mu dan slalu ada untukmu narutokun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu aku jani... dan narutokun tak boleh jauh jauh dari kuuuu" :I dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah seperti tomatt

Naruto: aku janjji hinata tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu janji... ahhh hinata jangan terlalu kencang memelukku tangan ku ...!

Ahhhh maaff narutokun gomenasai ucapp hinata yang terus memeluk naruto

Ahkirnya mereka tellah kembali bersama... malam sudah larut mereka tidur dengan nyaman di atas bulan purnama yang indah...

Satu setengah tahun telah berlalu kehidupan naruhina kini telah membaik ddan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia sekarang mereka telah di karuniahi sang aanak perempuan yang bernama hinaru...

Naruto: aku senang sekarang kita bisa sangat bahagia telah dikarunia anak pintar seprtimu hina... ucap naruto keapada anaknya yang baru berumur 5thn

Hina: hina memang pintal tahu ... weeee :P meledek ke arah naruto

Hinata: ahh hina kau tak boleh seperti itu pada papahhh yah .. nanti papah marah lohhh ucap hinata

Naruto: gyahahaha... tak apa apa hinatachan biarkan saja... hahaha:D

Hina: papah mamah mali tita ke taman aku mau bermain dengan shina

Naruto: haha baiklah mari kita temui mereka ayo hinatachan

Hinta: baiklah ayo aku sudah rapih

Hina: hole aku mau masak masakan dengan shina nanti

Shina adalah anak dari sasuke dan sakura mereka telah kawin sebulan sesudah naruto keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang naruto dapat berjalan perlahan lahan dan tangannya juga sudah sembuh namun kemungkinan besar kaki naruto tak bisa sembuh sepulihnya...

Ahh hinaaatttaaaa... teriak sakura dari kejauhan..

Iya sakura... hinata membalas

Heyhey hey aku rindu sekali dengan kalian sudah setahun kita tak pernah bertemu lagi hinata sakura berbicara panjang lebar...

Hinata: ahh iya aku juga rindu sekali dengan teman teman

Sakura: bagaimana keluarga kalian keadaannya... apa teman bodohku itu tak berbuat hal yang menyakitkan padamu lan

Hinata: ahaha tidak narutokun selalu menjaga ku, keluarga kami juga baik baik saja malah kami selalu hidup dengan bahagia... yah walau narutokun selalu bekerja selalu larut malam agar dapat membahagiakan kami tapi juga aku tak tega melihatnya pulang selarut malam apa lagii? Kondisi kakinya yang belum membaik

Sakura: yah dia selalu beerbuat yang sangat spesial agar orang yang dia sayanginnya bahagia... wah senangsekali yah sayangnya kEluarga kami tak seperti itu tapi kami juga cukup bahagia dengan sasuke yang nekerja keraas apa lagi ia selalu memanjakan shina...

Sasuke: yo yo dobe bagaimana kabarmu haaa hahahh... lama tak berjumpa yah

Naruto: haha yo tame kau bahagia sekali , yah lama tak berjumpa aku kangen dengan teman teman...

Sasuke: heeee... hey hey kau belum bisa berjalan dengan membaik yahhh... hufftttt hinaaatttaaaaaa teriak sasuke...

Hinata: ahh iya sasuke ada apa...

Sasuke: bagaimana kau ini, naruto belum bisa berjalan dengan baik kau main tinggalkan saja dengan naruto yang memapah hina...

Naruto: ahahh kau ini biarkan saja mungkin hinata sangat kangen dengan sakura dan aku masih bisa sanggup berjalan dengan baik kok ... nahhh ayo hina sanah bermainlah dengan shina...

Hina: yup baiklahh...

Hinata: ah narutokun gomene aku aku tak ber maksud... untuukk

Naruto sudah lupakan aku masih bisa kok sudah sana temani shina dan hina bermain dengan sakura

Hinata: ta-tapi narutokun kau...

Naruto: sudah cepatsana aku baik baik saja...

Hinata: b-baiklah... hinaaaa tunggu mamah yahh

Hina: cepat mamah atau nanti macakannya abisss tepat

Hey hey kau ini tak menungguku yahhh kalian semuahhh

Tiba tiba saja ada suara seperti suara ini yaah memang dia inooo, ino yang baru saja bertunangan dengan sai...

Ahhh inooo aku rindu sekali dengan muuu ucap sakura

Ah ino bagai mana ke adaan mu hinata juga

Ino: aku juga kangen dengan kalian... aku baik baik saja hinata sai selalu memperhatikanku ia karna ia terinspirasi seperti naruto yang selalu mencintai hinata sampai kapanpun hehe...

Hinata: iah ino

Dan perbincangan antar para wanita barulah terjadi di sisi naruto

Ah haey lama tak berjumpa naruto sasuke ucap sai

Ahh yo sai naruto membalas

Sai ucap sasuke dengan datar

Hey hey hey kau tak memperdulikan kami " ucap di balik pohon ada kiba shika dan choji neji

Ah kalian semua ada disini sungguh menyenangkan ucap naruto

Yah serempak shika dan yang lai dari sinilah perbincangan antar lelaki dimulai sampai tiba tiba tak terasa matahari hampir terbenam sampai mennujukan sunshet yang indah di taman di atas pegunungan

Naruto: yoshhh senag bisa bertemu kalian semua aku masih rindu dengan kalian tapi kami harus pulang ... yooo hinatacah hina ayo pulang

Hinata: baik narutokun hina ayo pulang

Hina: baik mamah ... shina aku pulang dulu yah papahku menyurhku pulang dadahhh

Shina: dada hina sampai jumpa lagi...

Hinaata: sakura ino kami pulang dulu yah

Hina: dadah bachan :P

Sakura dasar hina jelek weee :P ucap sakura meledek tertawa

Baiklah kami juga harus pulang ucap yang lain

Yoooo sampai jumpa lagi yahhh

Time skippp

Sampailah naruhina di rumah

Naruto: hina sudah malam tidurlah yah anak pintar

Hina: baik... papah mamah aku sayang kalin aku tidurrrrr

Hinata: tidurlah yang nyenyak hina seraya merapihkan selimutnya

Naruto: sudah mari aku sudah mengantuk... capai sekali kaki ku... hoaaaammmm

Tap tap tap suara langkah naruto dan duk ahkk teriak naruto

Hinata: ah narutokun ada apa

Naruto: tidak apa aapa hanya aku lemas sekali seharian aku berjalan merasa kaki ku menjadi tak enakkk

Hinata: ahh naruto kun kau selalu menggendong hina jadi seperti ini maafkan aku tadi aku meninggalkan mu... ucap hinata agak sedikit sedihh

Hahaha sudahlah tak apa apa sudah malam mari kita tidur ucap naruto

Hinata: tapi kakimu harus di kompres dahulu agar tidak terlalu sakittt narutokun

Naruto berdiri "sudah tak apa ayo aku sudah mengantukk hooaammm

Hinata: ah narutokun kau ini biarkan aku mengompresnya dahulu

Naruto: sudah ayo tidak usah ... kalau begitu biar aku jalan sendirii

Hinata: ah jangan nanti kau tambah sakit lagi biarkan aku memapahmu narutokun

Nah begitu baiklah ayo naruto berkata...

Hinata: kau ini narutokun membuatku selalu khawatir iiihhhhh ... menarik sedikit pipi suaminnya

Hahah tak usah khawatirrr padaku hinata aku akan baik baik saja

Sampailah mereka di tempat tidur... sesampainya mereka langsung merebahkan diri dan tiba tiba saja hinata langsung memeluk erat naruto

Hinata: ahhh narutokun jangan terlalu keras jagalah kesehatanmu aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu dan juga menjagamu sampaikapan pun... jangan pernah tinggalkan akuu yahhh...

Naruto: hahah tenang saja hinatachan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan mencintaimu dengan hina aku janji... cupppppp satu ciuman di kening hinata dengan mesra dan benar sajawajah hinata berubah menjadi merah tomat lagii... "ahaha hinatachan aku senang bisa melihat wajah merah ayumu seperti ini"

Hinata: kau jahial naruto ayo tidur sudah malam

Baiklahh mari tidurrrr...

Hari yang indah buat keluarga naruto dan malam yang penuh kasih cinta hinata yang tak melepaskan pelukannya pada naruto karna syngat sayang padanya dan ahkirnya keluarga mereka jadi sanagt indah penung dengan kasih sayang dan cinta...

BERAKHIRRR {TAMAT}


End file.
